La méthode McGarrett
by Selienna
Summary: Sequel de " Mes tords et mes travers". Après la mort de Onaka, Steve et Danny tentent, malgré les difficultés de ces évènements, de construire quelque chose ensemble. McDanno.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici avec une petite sequel de Mes tords et mes travers. Elle reprend l'histoire au début de la relation de Steve et Danny. Le premier chapitre est court, car il introduit la situation ! Je l'ai écrit en réponse à certaine demande et parce que j'avoue que ça me tentais aussi un peu.

Bonne lecture.

La méthode McGarrett

Chapitre 1 : Attitudes et comportements.

Steve se redressa et s'assit dans son lit. Il était entièrement nu, mais la fine couverture reposait sur ses jambes de ses pieds à son bassin. Steven regarda autour de lui. Le clair de lune éclaircissait la chambre et lui donnait une allure féerique Le regard de McGarrett erra dans la salle et finit par se poser sur le corps de Danny allongé près de lui. Il avait l'air de dormir à poing fermé. Le brun se gifla mentalement. Pourquoi diable fallait - il que la seule nuit paisible qu'il avait depuis un moment il ne la passe pas à dormir. Maintenant que Daniel ne cauchemardait plus il se prenait à être mélancolique et à faire un bilan de tout ce qui s'était passé.  
De la première lettre d'amour à aujourd'hui.

Onaka était mort d'une balle dans la tête. Ils devaient tous les deux leurs vies aux cousins. Cependant, ils avaient traversé quelque chose qui les avaient marqués. Beaucoup de ce qui avait existé avant avait été changé. Et beaucoup d'autres qui auraient pu se réaliser avait été avorté. C'était le cas de leur relation.

Le capitaine de corvette posa ses yeux près de la forme sombre blottit contre lui. Oui on aurait pas cru comme cela, mais Onaka avait indirectement brisé ce qui aurait été leur couple. Daniel n'avait plus confiance. Il savait que le SEAL ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Là n'était pas la question. Mais il semblait avoir mis en place un mécanisme de protection assez efficace. Inconsciemment il se défendait de toutes personnes qui l'approchait de trop près. Surtout physiquement. Mais pas que. Il semblait même distant de l'amour qu'on pouvait lui donner. Il semblait moins enthousiaste, comme effacé. De la même manière que si on avait passé une photo en noir et blanc, Danno avait perdu certaines de ces couleurs. Bien sûr Steven avait dû agir en conséquence. Et lui aussi cela avait modifié son comportement. Il avait fait des erreurs aussi. Des plus ou moins importantes. Il avait eu du mal à s'imaginer qu'un jour il pourrait être réellement en couple avec Williams. Mais alors penser qu'il le serait après un traumatisme ca n'avait pas non plus été dans ses projets et son imagination. Steve soupira. Il essaya alors de se remémorer comment ils avaient réussi à se remettre sur pied, leurs faiblesses, leurs forces, ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu retrouver, ce qu'ils avaient pu sauver, leurs tords et leurs travers.

Cela avait commencer à l'emménagement de Danny chez lui...

A suivre


	2. Le coeur de Danny

Coucou ! Me voilà avec la suite de cette fic qui j'espère part dans le bon sens !

Lili76: De rien ! Be oui je suis à l'écoute, tant que ça peut faire plaisirs ! :) Et puis j'était aussi tenté de savoir ce qui allait se passait entre eux ! Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne feront pas que souffrir, même si c'est prévu au programme aussi ! Voilà, la suite qui commence à mettre en place, certains problèmes que vont rencontrer Steve et Danny.

Merci de me suivre à nouveau ! Ca me fait plaisirs ! :)

Bonne lecture.

La méthode McGarrett.

Chapitre 2: Le coeur de Danny.

" Voilà, c'est fait ! " s'enthousiasma Danny en passant le seuil de la grande maison.

Steve le rejoint rapidement de l'intérieur et fronça les sourcils en regardant le sac à dos et la valise qu'avait Daniel avec lui.

" C'est tout ce que tu as ? " questionna Steven.

Danno approuva d'un signe de tête.

Quelques temps après que Williams est accepté de vivre avec lui, ils avaient décidé de mettre en pratique ces paroles. McGarrett avait donc, cette après - midi là, proposé d'aller chercher les affaires de son amant. Afin de ne pas trop l'étouffer il l'avait laissé se débrouiller une fois dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés il venait de s'apercevoir de ce qu'avait amené son amour. A la base ce n'était pas grave, mais il se demandait comment devait bien faire son amant pour vivre avec si peu de choses. Le brun pris les affaires des mains du lieutenant et monta à l'étage supérieur son amour sur les talons. Il ouvrit alors la porte de sa chambre et y pénétra. Alors qu'il posait le sac et la valise sur son lit pour installer son contenu dans l'armoire il remarqua que le blond s'était stoppé au seuil de la porte. Il gesticulait sur lui - même, lançant ses bras en avant comme pour amorcer une phrase, qui ne venait pas. Alors, il semblait réfléchir et repartait dans un manège similaire. Visiblement quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête et il n'arrivait pas à l'exprimer. A nouveau le capitaine de corvette fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas trop comment agir et finit par dire :

" Babe, tu peux me parler tu sais, n'hésites pas. "

Son ton était doux, mais assuré afin de ne pas faire croire au plus petit qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que quelque chose lui trottait réellement dans la tête. Le père de famille sembla hésiter un moment. Sa min droite alla frotter son coude gauche dans un geste nerveux avant de répondre :

" Ici c'est bien ta chambre ? " demanda t - il pour vérifier ce qu'il pensait.

Le SEAL répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif. Danny reprit donc :

" Ca ne te générais pas si je m'installe plutôt dans une autre pièce ? "

Steven fut assez étonné de ce qu'il entendit. Spontanément il répondit en accompagnant ses paroles d'un haussement d'épaule :

" Non ça ne me dérange pas, mais pourquoi ? "

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le fonctionnement de Daniel. Ils étaient pourtant bien en couple à ce qui lui semblait. Et bien qu'il est compris que son amour devait s'habituer à ce fait il ne comprenait pas le problème direct avec le partage de la chambre. Cependant, il regretta rapidement sa question. Le bras de Danno se mit à frotter encore plus l'autre dans une nervosité à peine cacher. Il voulut s'expliquer, mais incapable de poser des mots sur sa peur où ses sentiments, il se mit à bafouiller des bouts de phrases sans sens. Se trouvant particulièrement minable et ridicule, Williams paniqua encore plus, rougissant et finit par quitter la pièce, laissant Steve en plan au beau milieu de sa chambre et des valises.

" Okay, mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive. Je ne lui ai pas dit non, j'ai rien fait de mal. Je sais même pas s'il est triste ou en colère. " pensa McGarrett.

Cependant, une chose était sûre pour lui. Il ne devait pas rejoindre le lieutenant maintenant et lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Peut - être que le blond n'avait lui - même pas compris ce qui lui était arrivé exactement. Et avant d'être en mesure de l'expliquer aux autres, il devait déjà être capable de se comprendre. Il haussa donc les épaules et pris les affaires de son amant pour les amener dans une autre salle.

De son côté, Danny avait été surpris par sa réaction. Certes il comprenait plus que le brun sa réaction. Il savait, par exemple, qu'il n'avait aucune envie de dormir dans la chambre du capitaine de corvette, car cela les rapprochait trop. Autant physiquement que moralement. Il ne voulait pas que tout aille trop vite pour pouvoir garder un contrôle sur ce qui se passait. Pour que les évènements ne puissent pas grandir en importance pour finir par lui échapper complètement. Comme cela s' était déjà passé. Daniel se passa la main sur son visage fatigué voulant à tout prix éviter que les images de ces évènements ne lui reviennent. Pour être même honnête, il y avait une autre raison beaucoup plus terre - à - terre à ce qu'il refuse de dormir avec le SEAL. C'était qu'il arrivait rarement à fermer les yeux la nuit. Son sommeil s'était évanoui et quand il revenait il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il cauchemarde. Bien sûr, parfois, il lui arrivait de faire des nuits complètes, sans aucun problème. Sinon, il serait incapable de tenir la distance. Mais elles se faisaient rares et il ne voulait surtout pas inquiète Steven pour cela. Déjà qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête qu'il était en partie responsables des coups qui avaient été infligé à Steve quand Onaka les avaient pris en otage. Alors, si en plus il s'occupait de lui pendant la nuit, ce qui était presque une évidence à ses yeux si McGarrett était au courant, il serait encore plus un poids pour son amour.

Cependant, si tout cela lui paraissait clair et indéniable, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait perdu tous ces moyens lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'expliquer au brun. Un bon psychologue aurait probablement dit que son inconscient n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur son traumatisme surtout aussi vite qu'il avait tenté de le faire. Mais cette justification qu'elle soit correcte ou non, ne convenait pas à Danno. Il n'avait jamais perdu tous ces moyens de la sorte et cela le déstabilisait. La communication avec le capitaine de corvette, à propos de beaucoup de choses, serait probablement assez dure. Et cela il ne voulait pas. Williams se sentait enfermé dans un cercle vicieux. S'il n'arrivait pas à parler de ses sentiments il en souffrirait, demeurerait enfermé dans son silence à devoir tout interiorisé jusqu'à finir par craquer. Il ne voulait pas cela. Mais en même temps lutter contre sa perte de moyen lui semblait être impossible et trop dur. La fatigue pesait lourd et le blond ne se sentait pas assez fort pour affronter l'effort qu'il devrait fournir pour extérioriser ses émotions. Il était donc piéger pour le moment. Le blond sentit ses yeux le brûler à ce douloureux constat, mais il se retint de pleurer. Il allait ... non... il devait s'en sortir.

Après avoir posé les sacs dans la chambre de son amour, sans les défaire, le capitaine de corvette était redescendu et cherchait vaillamment une idée pour changer les pensées, qu'il imaginait bien sombre, de son amour. On était en milieu d'après - midi et il pensa qu'il serait fort agréable de regarder un film jusqu'au dîner. De plus il connaissait à peu près les goûts du plus petit en matière de programme télévisé. C'est sûr cet occupation ferait un carton dans le coeur du père de famille et lui changerait les idées. Tout enthousiaste, le SEAL monta les escaliers et retrouva son amour dans sa chambre en train de défaire ses affaires. Il fut soulagé que leur petite incompréhension de tout à l'heure ne l'est pas dissuadé de partir. Parfois il se demandait si le plus petit l'aimait réellement vu qu'il l'exprimait peu. Il lui arrivait, certaines fois, de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'en douter.

" Babe tu veux voir un film avec moi ? " demanda t -il en s'adossant à la porte.

L'interpeler se tourna et sourit:

" Oui je veux bien. On regarde quoi ? "

Un sourire malicieux éclaira le visage de Steve qui finalement avait décidé de taquiner Daniel. Il répondit donc :

" Rambo ! "

Danny voulu protester, mais son amant ne lui en laissant pas le temps, disparaissant par l'entrée. Williams haussa les épaules. Après tout peu importe le programme tant qu'il passait du temps avec Steven et qu'il effaçait le malaise qu'il avait provoqué. Ils s'assirent donc ensemble et regardèrent le programme. L'expérience ne fut pas détestable pour Danno, bien que sans surprise, le film étant un classique.

A la fin ils décidèrent d'aller manger et s'installèrent à table, le lieutenant grommelant quand même que la prochaine fois il choisirait le programme. Ils passèrent tous les deux une soirée agréable à discuter, voir gesticuler, pour le blond. Bien qu'il essaye de repousser la fatigue, le plus petit finit par lâcher un bâillement qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux radars protecteurs de McGarrett.

" Tu veux aller dormir babe ? Ne te sens pas obligé de rester pour moi. " déclara t -il.

Le père de famille fit non de la tête, bien qu'il sente toute la fatigue des derniers jours lui tomber dessus. Il n'avait pas envie de se coucher, il savait que ça ne servait à rien. Cependant, devant son expression lasse et le fait qu'il l'est rarement vu comme cela le brun lança:

" Moi en tout cas je vais dormir, bonne nuit. " souria t - il.

Il devina à la mine boudeuse de Danny qu'il avait visé juste et que Williams ne voyait pas d'intérêt de rester éveillé seul. Ils montèrent donc tous les deux, pour se coucher. Arrivé en haut des marches, le capitaine de corvette attrapa Daniel dans ses bras pour un câlin. Le lieutenant se laissa faire bien qu'il soit particulièrement maladroit à rendre l'étreinte. Pus ils se séparèrent chacun dans leurs chambres ...

Le SEAL mettait beaucoup de temps pour dormir, c'était normal. Mais il finissait toujours par somnoler et sombrer. Il lui arrivait aussi d'émerger au cours de son sommeil et de se rendormir. Toujours est - il que le brun se rendit rapidement compte que Danno ne devait pas dormir. Il sentait des vibrations et parfois entendait des bruits signe distinctif que la personne qui occupait le lit ne cessait de bouger, afin peut - être de trouver une position plus confortable. Inquiet, Steve mit à profit ces qualités de SEAL pour rester éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit. Et pendant tout ce temps les bruits ne se stoppèrent pas. Steven se demanda ce qui se passait. Peut - être son amour avait du mal a trouvé ses marques. Cependant, l'expression qu'il avait vu sur le visage du blond attestait d'une fatigue qui remontait à plus de temps. Or il venait d'emménager chez lui. Cela ne pouvait être en rapport avec sa venue récente dans la maison.

Le capitaine de corvette finit par s'endormir après avoir décidé d'attendre plusieurs nuits, voir si le problème du plus petit persistait. Si c'était le cas il essayerait de lui parler pour savoir s'il avait pris les mesures adéquates. Demeurer sans sommeil pouvait être très dangereux. Heureusement, depuis les évènements survenus avec Onaka, lui et le père de famille était en arrêt de travail, histoire de se remettre un peu de tout ça.

Le lendemain Steven fut le premier à descendre. Il prépara donc les petits déjeuners. Cependant, assez rapidement, Danny le rejoignit. McGarrett le suspecta d'être éveillé depuis un moment, mais de ne pas être descendu pour ne pas rompre son sommeil en faisant du bruit.

" Bonjour. " murmura Danny en entrant dans la salle et en se dirigeant vers lui.

" Bonjour. " répondit Steven.

Daniel se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son visage et le brun combla la distance entre eux en achevant de se baisser permettant à leurs lèvres de se rencontrer dans un tendre baiser qui ressemblait plus à un effleurement approfondit.

Ils se séparèrent assez vite et s'installèrent autour de la table. Le brun était décidé à ne pas parler pour le moment de ce qu'il avait entendu cette nuit. Cependant, un autre problème devait être abordé assez rapidement. Alors qu'il trempait sa tartine beurré dans son café, le capitaine de corvette demanda donc :

" Au faite Danny, tu as parlés de nous à Grace ? "

Danno leva les yeux de son bol et répondit :

" Non, pas pour le moment, pourquoi ? Tu veux que je lui en parle ? "

Le SEAL mordit dans sa tartine et répondit la bouche pleine:

" Ce n'est pas que je veux absolument que tu lui en parle ... Mais si je ne me trompe pas, ce week - end, elle est avec toi. Comment vas - tu lui expliquée qu'à partir de maintenant, tu habites chez oncle Steve et que c'est là qu'elle va loger aussi ?"

Williams immobilisa sa main à quelques centimètres de sa bouche grande ouverte. Jusque là, il n'avait pas parlé à Grace de sa relation avec Steve, car à ça ne changeait absolument pas les habitudes de la fillette. Mais il est vrai que l'emménagement du lieutenant allait bouleverser tout ceci et qu'il ne fallait pas que sa petite soit trop destabilisée. Il devait pouvoir lui expliqué en partie ces changements ...

Steve, du chapitre 1, dans sa chambre avec Danny près de lui. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Le brun regarda à nouveau le corps du blond allongé à côté de lui et sa main effleura quelques - unes des ses mèches.

Avec du recul il se demandait si cela avait vraiment été judicieux de parler de Grace à ce moment. En même temps s'il avait laissé le plus petit s'en rendre compte au dernier moment, il aurait paniqué. Mais maintenant il avait l'impression de lui avoir ajouté un soucis en plus. Remarque quelque part, plus il était occupé et moins il pensait à ces blessures.

A suivre ...

Alors ? Je pars bien ?


	3. A moi pour toujours

Bonjour ! Voilà vu que je vais probablement être un peu absente, j'ai essayé de concocté le chapitre 3 dans la journée !

Lili76: Oh faut pas dire ça ... Mes chevilles vont devenir énorme ! XDD Oui ils sont choux et essayent vraiment de se débrouiller pour avancer ! Voilà le prochain chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

La méthode McGarrett

Chapitre 3: A moi pour toujours.

Les jours étaient passés. Les nuits aussi. Et Steve avait fini par se rendre compte que Danny dormait peu, par rapport à avant. Certes, parfois il ne l'entendait pas bouger de toute la nuit. Dans ces cas - là il avait même parfois la chance d'entendre des ronflements lui parvenir. Mais ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Il avait donc décidé de lui en parler le lendemain. Mais à peine il descendit de sa chambre pour aller déjeuner, que Daniel, sans même lui dire bonjour, commença à parler.

" Tu sais, Rachel ne veux pas que je vois Grace avant le week - end où elle viendra ! Je ne pourrais lui expliquer que le jour même de son arrivée ! Tu te rends compte ! Non mais, vraiment !" s'indigna t -il.

Steven s'essuya les yeux, se demandant où Danno puisait l'énergie d'être en colère et de gesticuler dès le matin. Il s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise et répondit :

" Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Grace sans l'autorisation de Rachel ? Tu n'as qu'a débarqué pendant un cours ou une sortie d' école et l'emprunter rapidement à sa maîtresse. "

Williams secoua la tête négativement et dit d'un ton plus calme :

" Non Rachel l'apprendrait et on se disputerait encore devant Grace. Je ne veux pas faire cela à mon petit chat. Elle en a déjà trop souffert. "

McGarrett fit un signe affirmatif de la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et commença à manger. Il ne trouvait pas ça trop stratégique de parler des nuits blanches du lieutenant maintenant. Il récolterait probablement la colère ruminer contre son ex - femme et la discussion ne serait pas constructive. Ils s'installèrent donc en parlant de leur projet de l'après -midi. Il fut convenu qu'ils auraient une matinée tranquille et que l'après - midi ils iraient se baigner. Et leur journée se passa plutôt bien.

Le blond n'était pas un grand fan de l'eau, cela se voyait et se sentait. Mais il essaya de se décontracter un peu, aider par le brun et le résultat fut concluant bien que du coup, le plus petit ne resta pas très longtemps à barboter. Dès qu'il sorti il se sécha, se rhabilla avec un T - shirt noir et un pantalon de la même couleur et s'installa sur la plage afin de rester à proximité de son amour, toujours dans l'eau. Le capitaine de corvette continua ses brasses un moment, profitant du magnifique océan qu'il respectait et aimait tant. Puis il finit par commencer a se dirigé vers la terre ferme, content de sa baignade.

Il était magnifique. Le SEAL revenant de l'eau, dégoulinant de part et d'autre, son torse musclé et mouillé, luisait au soleil et son short de bain, tombait sur ses hanches en dévoilant le début d'une superbe chute de reins. Le père de famille se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant le désir venir devant cette vision de rêve. Son geste fut aperçu par Steven qui sourit content de voir que son amour n'était pas indiffèrent à ses charmes. Une lueur de plaisir s'alluma dans ses yeux alors qu'il s'approchait de Danny. Ledit Daniel ne bougea pas fixant avec attention le corps de Steve venir à lui. A quelques centimètres de lui, le brun se pencha et posa ses lèvres mouillées sur celle de Danno. Le baiser fut d'abord tendre. Puis le désir se faisant plus pressant, le brun approfondit son baiser devenant plus passionné. Williams commença à lui répondre tout aussi agréablement ses mains se levant pour se diriger vers le torse de son amour. C'était bon et il se perdait sans aucune retenue, dans le plaisir. Cependant, il s'en rendit compte et se recula brusquement, rompant le charme et le moment présent.  
Le brun s'écarta légèrement, stupéfait. La chaleur et l'excitation qui était montées d'un cran, venaient de s'effondrer complètement. Il lança un regard étonné au blond qui baissa les yeux.

" Je suis désolé. " murmura le plus petit en sentant la déception de son amour.

Il ne su quoi dire. Il se leva, se retourna et s'éloigna dans l'intention de partir, sans fournir plus d'explications au capitaine de corvette. Celui - ci hésita un moment à nouveau entre le rattraper pour savoir ce qui se passait et le laisser y réfléchir. La première option lui parue plus judicieuse et il retint Danny par le bras. Sa poigne n'était pas forte, mais elle montrait qu'il n'avait aucune envie de laisser partir.

" Danny, pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas m'expliquer pourquoi tu viens de changer d'avis en moins de deux minutes." demanda doucement le SEAL.

Daniel fixait le sol sans le regarder. Il s'en voulait d'avoir rompu cet instant magique et avait honte de sembler si faible. Steven s'en aperçut et reprit d'une voix douce.

" Babe, je ne t'en veut pas... Je voudrais simplement pouvoir comprendre. Tu avais l'air d'apprécié. A quoi as - tu pensés ? "

Danno secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de repenser à ce qu'il l'avait poussé à arrêter le baiser. Il avait eu peur. Que cela ne dégénéré Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne risquait à rien avec Steve. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à lâcher du mou d'être moins sur ces gardes. Il se méfiait de l'amour qui poussait au disputes, à la violence et aux crimes. Williams remarqua que McGarrett attendait une réponse et il murmura :

" Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas encore ... Trouver les mots ... Je ne veux pas te blesser."

Il ne voulait pas avouer cette peur de l'amour. Et si le brun lui suggérait de prendre son temps en rompant jusqu'à qu'ils se remettent ? Un capitaine de corvette aussi beau que Steve ne restait pas célibataire bien longtemps.

Le SEAL allait répondre qu'il était bien assez grand pour entendre la vérité, quand le lieutenant murmura :

" Je ne veux pas te blesser ... Plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait ... "

Steven écarquilla les yeux au moment où le blond se servait de sa deuxième main retirer doucement celle de Steve. McGarrett se laissa faire, sans résister, se repassant mentalement les mots du plus petit, essayant de comprendre leur sens profond. Parce que bien sûr, il savait ce que voulait dire cette phrase. Mais dans la bouche du père de famille cela le laissait perplexe. Danny lui en profita pour se diriger, seul et silencieusement, vers la maison. Il venait de faire tout ce qu'il ne devait pas et il en avait conscience. Il avait rejeté le brun sans explication et c'était muré dans un silence. Il savait son attitude néfaste pour lui comme pour son compagnon, mais il n'avait pas su quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Il nota cette fois - ci quand même qu'il avait pu garder contenance. C'était un progrès. Mais il avait aussi conscience d'avoir blessé encore plus le capitaine de corvette. Ce qui fit se serrer son coeur. Il se demandait s'il ne fallait mieux pas qu'il ne l'approche plus pour lui éviter les ennuis et le mal qu'il représentait. Mais il chassa cette idée de sa tête pour le moment. Quoiqu'on en dise le SEAL était un adulte mature, capable de décider ou non, comme un grand, du bienfait d'une relation qu'il entretenait S'il voulait rester avec lui, il ne pouvait l'en empêcher.

Quand ils se revirent ce fut pour le dîner. Il y avait une drôle d'ambiance, mais les deux hommes essayèrent de se détendre et d'apprécier le moment présent. D'autant plus que Steven de son côté, décidé à parler en priorité des nuits blanches de Danny, ne voulait pas le fâcher. Daniel était quant à lui trop heureux que l'on évoque plus ce qui s'était passé sur la plage, pour y retourner de lui - même. Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas réfléchi entre temps.

La soirée s'écoula aussi et rapidement Steve proposa d'aller se coucher en prétextant les effets du soleil. Il voulait en fait avoir de la marge pour prendre Danno en flagrant délit de nuit blanche afin qu'il ne puisse pas nier.

Ils montèrent donc, Williams ne protestant pas trop. En haut des escaliers, McGarrett s'approcha du blond pour lui dire " bonne nuit ", mais il s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de lui. Le plus petit se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Son rejet de cette après - midi avait rendu le brun hésitant quand aux démonstrations d'affection. Voulant le rassurer le père de famille se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un bisou sur la joue du capitaine de corvette, qui bien sûr ne compris pas pourquoi on lui faisait tout et son contraire. Danny murmura :

" Bonne nuit babe. Merci ... de ta patience ... "

Il se tourna et alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre la voix grave du SEAL répondit sérieusement :

" Je t'aime Danny. "

Daniel sourit en pénétrant dans sa chambre. Il savait que pour Steve être patient n'était rien. Il l'aimait un point c'est tout. Et il était prêt à tout subir pour rester avec lui. Si cette pensée le réjouit dans un premier temps. Un rapide creux dans son estomac se créa. Etre prêt à tout pour l'autre pouvait, certes, être romantique, mais pouvait aussi amener à des conduites dangereuses. Danno secoua la tête de gauche à droite . Steven n'était pas comme ça. Il s'allongea dans son lit, pour réfléchir à ce qui c'était passé sur la plage et finit par s'endormir assez rapidement.

Il le voyait ... Il voyait McGarrett se faire torturer ... Son amour hurlait à Onaka d'arrêter. Lui était immobile. Figé par la peur tel un lâche. Il suppliait son bourreau d'arrêter. Mais celui -ci répondait que c'était pour le bien de leur amour, que le brun n'était qu'un gêneur qui empêchait l'épanouissement de leur relation. Il lui disait que c'était à cause de lui, que s'il n'avait pas fréquenté le SEAL et qu'il avait été sage ça ne se serait pas passé ainsi. Il n'aurait pas dû l'impliquer dans cette histoire. Cela durait un moment. Puis quand le capitaine de corvette n'était plus que l'ombre de lui - même, physiquement comme moralement, Onaka décrétait que ce n'était plus la peine de le laisser vivre. Alors, il sortait son arme et logeait une balle dans la tête de Steve, sans autre forme de procès.

" Danny, Danny. " chuchotait une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Williams ouvrit les yeux, deux larmes s'en échappant, et posa un regard égaré sur Steve. Il était penché sur lui sa main le secouant légèrement tout en l'appelant. Le lieutenant mis du temps à se rendre compte qu'il était simplement dans son lit auprès de son amour et qu'il avait cauchemardé. Ce fut en regardant autour de lui, en sentant les draps sous ses mains, qu'il su qu'il n'était pas avec Onaka et le cadavre de Steven.

McGarret recula un peu laissant au blond le temps de reprendre ces esprits. Il su que ce fut bon, quand son regard sorti du vague se posant sur lui dans une interrogation muette sur sa présence dans sa chambre. Le brun se racla la gorge et murmura:

" Ca va mieux ?"

Le plus petit fit vivement oui de la tête et déglutit. Il finit par dire d'une voix mal assurée.

" J'étais là depuis un moment, je voulais ... te voir dormir ... " dit il vaguement. Puis il enchaîna plus sûr de lui.

" Ca avait pas l'air sympa ton rêve. Il se passait quoi ? " interrogea le capitaine de corvette sur le ton de la discussion.

A cela le père de famille ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de détourner les yeux pour fuir les questions du SEAL. Steve s'impatienta. Il ne se mit pas en colère, mais décida d'aller un peu plus vite dans ce qu'il avait à dire .

" Ecoute Danno, je sais que tu cauchemardes, je sais aussi qu'il y a des nuits où tu ne dors pas. Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? " demanda doucement Steve.

Il était si attentionné et adorable. Comment aurait - il pu refuser ? Danny inspira un grand coup. Il réfléchit à ces mots pour ne pas être blessant et finit par dire.

" J'ai rêvé ... J'ai rêvé que Onaka te torturait et te tuait ... Sous mes yeux. "

Daniel baissa les yeux se sentant coupable de ressasser cette histoire et ne vit pas dans un premier temps , la réaction de McGarrett ...

A suivre ...

Voilà !


	4. Une marque indélébile

Coucou ! Je profite d'un petit instant où je peux me connecter pour poster le chapitre suivant ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Lili76: Moi sadique ... Non ! Je dément ! ( je ne suis pas sure que tu aimes beaucoup celle de c chapitre non plus XXXDDD) Oui le chapitre précédent était un concentré de romantisme et de sensualité ! XDD Oui Danny me fait aussi mal au cœur et me donne envie de le réconforter ! Fin du suspens ! Bisous !

Bonne lecture !

La méthode McGarrett

Chapitre 4: Une marque indélébile

Il eut pendant un court moment un silence dans la chambre. Danny n'osait pas regarder Steve et celui - ci était assez étonné. Qu'Onaka poursuive Daniel jusqu'à dans ses rêves pouvait lui paraître normal. Mais lui était apparemment le centre de ce cauchemars. Danno était - il à ce point - là inquiet pour lui ? Ou était - ce pire ?

Steven se sentait mal. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se montrer plus fort. Pour que Williams n'est pas à se soucier de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et essaya un faible:

" Danny ... "

Mais les mots se perdirent dans sa bouche et il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il réfléchit encore un peu et murmura finalement:

" Babe ... Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Je vais bien. Tout ça c'est fini ... Et si ça ne l'est pas pour toi, si ça te hante encore, il faut que tu m'en dises plus sur ce que tu ressens. "

Il avait donc pris le parti de rassurer avant tout le lieutenant. Il devait se rentrer dans la tête qu'il ne devait plus avoir peur de Onaka, car il était mort. Cependant, le blond semblait avoir légèrement honte d'être toujours effrayé.

" Je ne suis pas hanté. Je vais finir par oublier ne t'en fais pas. " s'empressa t -il de répondre, pour rassurer McGarrett sur sa santé.

Le brun paru réfléchir et finit par dire d'une voix douce:

" Et qu'en pense ton psychologue, il ne t'a pas donner de somnifère ou des trucs dans le genre ? Pas que je pense que ce soit bon à long terme, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi il te laisse comme ça. "

Au mot " psychologue" le plus petit se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un geste traduisant de la nervosité qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Il était normal que deux inspecteurs ayant reçu un traumatisme au cours d'une enquête soit suivi de près pendant un certain temps, avant de reprendre le travail. Cela évitait par exemple, que certains reprennent le boulot dans un état de choc avancé et ne soit incapable de réagir à certaines situations. Mais, l'expression de culpabilité, peinte sur le visage du père de famille, à ce moment - là avait légèrement interpeller le capitaine de corvette :

" Danny ... " grogna t - il réprobateur, pour lui rappeler qu'il attendait une réponse.

Les yeux de Daniel s'écarquillèrent. Il ouvrit la bouche, dans un silence, cherchant ces mots pour ne pas perdre contenance et finit par répondre:

" Je ... Je n'y suis pas aller ... chez le psy ... du moins ... pas souvent... "

Ce fut une des rares fois, où le SEAL resta bouche ouverte, comme une carpe pendant quelques secondes à cause de la surprise. Il finit par dire, d'une voix tremblante qui contenait sa colère:

" Est - ce que tu essayes de me dire, que tu n'es pas soigné, que tu vis avec ce qui s'est passé, que tu ... "

Danno interrompit sa litanie en faisant rapidement un signe affirmatif de la tête, n'osant toujours pas le regarder.

" C'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à en parler. Il n'a pas pu te donner les outils nécessaires. Tu as encore cela sur le coeur comme le premier jour. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? "

La voix de Steven monta légèrement sur les dernières interrogations, ne cachant pas sa colère et sa peine de voir ainsi son amour.

" J'ai ... Je ... J'y suis pas arrivé ... A lui parler ...au psy ... Je..." murmura Williams.

" Mais il faut persister ! Ce n'est pas facile, mais tu dois y le rencontrer et t'exprimer ! C'est le seul moyen d'aller mieux. " répliqua rapidement Steve.

Le lieutenant ne répondit rien, mais McGarrett pu voir des larmes coulées sur ces joues. Il se sentit soudain mal. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour cela quitte à tout lui céder. Il passa son bras par - dessus le dos de son ami et l'attrapa le serrant près de lui.

" Chhhttt babe ... Je comprend ta difficulté à parler ... Si tu veux on pourra essayer d'y aller tous les deux. Pour que je t'aide quand tu n'y arrives pas."

Il sentit la tête dans son cou faire oui affirmatif ses larmes redoublant. La main du brun caressa affectueusement le dos de son amant, le parcourant de haut en bas pour le rassurer, songeant à tout ce qui s'était dit. C'était donc aussi pour cela que le blond avait tant de mal à s'en remettre. Il n'avait reçu aucune aide, capable de comprendre, les mécanismes qu'il mettait en place. Bien sûr, il avait eu son soutien. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Il continua de le caresser doucement, la présence du capitaine de corvette semblant apaiser la peine du plus petit. Celui -ci renifla et murmura :

" Merci babe ... " d'une voix timide.

La crise était un peu passée et bien que douloureuse faire sortir ses larmes n'avaient pu que le soulagé.

" C'est rien, c'est normal." répondit - il.

Puis, se rappelant qu'il était passé un peu vite sur le sujet des cauchemars de son amour, il s'empressa de dire:

" Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Plus jamais personne ne me fera du mal. "

Il sentit à nouveau, la tête dans son cou, faire un signe affirmatif. Un court silence s'installa entre eux. Le SEAL reprit la parole doucement:

" Danny tu veux te rendormir ? "

Il savait que le plus raisonnable aurait été de le convaincre de finir sa nuit. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui imposer de faire à nouveau face à ses cauchemars. Il préférait lui laisser le choix. Le père de famille était le seul à pouvoir gérer, à ce moment - là, ce qui lui ferait le plus de bien ou de mal moral. Il sentit la tête dans son cou se secouer négativement. Il sourit légèrement attendri par le comportement de Danny et finit pas dire :

" Okay, tu veux qu'on descende prendre un café ? " improvisa Steve.

Cette fois - ci, Daniel se recula un peu pour ancrer son regard mouillé dans celui de Steven.

" Toi, tu ne vas pas te recoucher ? " demanda t -il inquiet.

" Non, je veux rester avec toi. " déclara t -il sur un ton calme comme une évidence.

Danno se mordit la lèvre inférieure coupable d'abréger la nuit de son amour. McGarrett aperçu son geste du coin de l'oeil et murmura :

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis SEAL, je ne vais pas mourir, si pour une fois, je ne fini pas ma nuit. "

Il sentit le corps de Williams se détendre un peu convaincu par son argument.

Ils se levèrent donc assez tôt , dans la matinée. Au petit déjeuner le brun demanda :

" Dis - moi babe, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone me disant que je pourrait bientôt reprendre le boulot. Vu que tu n'es pas allé chez le psychologue, je présume que tu n'as as eu cette autorisation. "

Le lieutenant approuva d'un signe de tête. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de son travail depuis qu'il s'était arrêté. Ce qu'il regrettait, mais comprenait. Il ne valait mieux pas le laisser reprendre maintenant du service.

" Okay, c'était pour savoir. " répondit simplement Steve.

Il eut un court temps où ils ne parlèrent pas et les seuls bruits furent ceux des couverts et de la mastication. Puis, le blond remarquant que le plus souvent c'était Steven qui démarrait une conversation, il tenta de s'ouvrir et lança :

" Cette après - midi, j'irais chercher Grace et je lui parlerais de nous. "

McGarrett sourit doucement et répondit:

" Tu veux que je sois là ? "

" Non pas forcement ... Je vais ... Je vais essayer de le faire seul. " finit - il par déclarer après une petite réflexion.

Le sourire du brun s'élargit. Il essayait de faire des efforts c'était visible. Certes, il ne s'attaquait pas immédiatement aux travaux les plus difficiles. Mais, on ne pouvait le blâmer d'avancer petit à petit. En parlant à se fille peut - être trouverait -il les mots qu'il ne pouvaient dire au brun. Qui plus est, peut - être que sa discussion avec Grace lui permettrait, de faire un bilan sur leur relation et ce qu'il voulait qu'elle devienne. Elle mettrait à mal les incertitudes du plus petit et le rassurait. En tout cas, il savait que la petite ne les rejetteraient pas et que cette discussion serait forcement constructive. Du moins il l'espérait.

Arrivé à des heures décentes de la matinée, ils prierent ensemble un premier rendez - vous chez le psychologue pour le père de famille, convenant avec le professionnel qu'il serait préférable que le capitaine de corvette soit aussi présent.

En milieu d'après - midi, Danny partit chercher sa fille ...

Steve du chapitre 1, allongé dans son lit, au côté de Daniel.

Il caressait maintenant distraitement et sans s'arrêter les cheveux de son amant.

Il s'en était voulu. Il n'avait absolument pas surveillé les rendez - vous de Danno chez le psychologue. Il avait les siens et sur le moment il avait dû déjà s'occuper de lui. Avec du recul il se trouvait égoïste. Alors que sur le moment cela lui avait paru tellement dur de se pencher en plus sur le cas de Williams. A ce moment, il l'avait soutenu mentalement. Mais il n'avait pas pensé à surveiller la peur du blond. A son grand soulagement, il avait vivement coopéré en réessayant avec lui.

Heureusement à ce moment, il pensait que l'arrivée de Grace allait faire naître plus de sourire sur le visage du blond. Mais cela n'avait pas été si facile ...

A suivre ...

Alors ? inspire quoi ?


	5. Ne jamais abandonner

Coucou à tous ! Voilà le chapitre suivant ! J'ai prévenu de mon absence pendant cette semaine ce qui explique que je puisse moins écrire et poster. Mais bon voici la suite !

Lili76: Merci de ta review ! Oui ils sont mimis tout plein et on besoin de rester ensemble pour se retaper ! Pour Grace le problème n'est pas directement lié à elle et n'apparait pas dans ce chapitre ! Voilà le prochain chapitre ! Bisous ! :)

Bonne lecture.

La méthode McGarrett

Chapitre 5: Ne jamais abandonner.

Danny gara sa voiture à quelques pas de l'école de Grace. Il sorti et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée. La sonnerie annonçant la fin des coures retentit au moment où il l'atteignait. Alors qu'à l'intérieur, les rangs se formaient, Daniel se sentait nerveux. De sa main droite, il triturait les doigts de sa main gauche, attendant de voir, dans le flot de tête d'enfants celle de son adorable fille.

" Danno, je suis là. " fit une petite voix.

L'homme baissa rapidement la tête pour s'apercevoir que sa fille l'avait rejoint sans même qu'il ne la voit, dans la cohue monstre des sorties de cours. Un sourire illumina immédiatement son visage et il s'agenouilla au niveau de la petite.

" Hey ! Salut Monkey, tu me fais un gros câlin ?"

Grace sourit, heureuse et ne se fit pas prier pour s'approcher des bras accueillants de son père, dans une étreinte joyeuse et profonde. Ils se lâchèrent finalement et Danno se remit debout. Il la conduisit près de la voiture, un peu plus éloignée de la cohue pour lui parler tranquillement. Arrivé devant, il s'agenouilla à nouveau et pris les mains de Grace dans les siennes. La fillette compris qu'il voulait dire quelque chose et se stoppa à son niveau le regardant. Williams chercha ses mots un moment et finit par dire:

" Monkey est - ce que tu aimes oncle Steve ?"

" Oh oui." répondit la petite fille enthousiaste.

C'était déjà un bon point.

"" Et tu aimerais rester avec lui et Danno tout le week - end ?"

La petite répondit d'un signe de la tête affirmatif et ravi.

Deuxième bonne nouvelle.

" Ecoute mon petit chat, j'ai ... récemment emménager chez Steven. Ce qui veut dire que j'habite avec lui et donc que tu pourras le voir tant que tu es avec moi et faire plein de bêtises avec lui ! "

" Cool ! " s'exclama l'enfant, contente.

Le lieutenant eut un petit sourire avec un signe affirmatif de la tête pour montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Puis il inspira profondément. Pour l'instant elle le prenait bien et il appréciait. Le blond arrivait maintenant à ce qui risquait d'être un peu plus difficile à comprendre pour une enfant de son âge. Il chercha un moment ses mots avant de finir par dire :

" J'ai ... emménager chez Steve , car ... je l'aime ... heu ... comment te dire ... un peu comme Stan et ta maman ... " murmura t -il.

Sa voix se fit plus discrète vers la fin et Grace due tendre l'oreille pour capter ses derniers mots. Elle eut l'air de réfléchir un instant et finit par répondre.

" Tu aimes Steve comme maman aime Stan ? Avec la bouche et en dormant dans le même lit ? "

Grace faisait de réels efforts pour comprendre en partant de la comparaison de son père. Et elle n'était au final, pas si loin du compte.

" C'est exact. Papa aime Steven avec cet amour. "

En fait il n'embrassait pas si souvent McGarrett et ne dormait pas dans son lit, mais si cela permettait à sa fille de s'y retrouver, il passerait les détails dus à son traumatisme et qui modifiait un peu la structure de leur couple par rapport aux autres. C'est alors que Grace demanda :

" Mais c'est possible pour deux hommes de s'aimer comme ça ? Je n'avais jamais vu ça."

Le moment tant redouté ... qui en fait se passait plutôt bien. En effet la fillette était davantage dans le registre du questionnement que du rejet. Certes elle n'avait peut - être jamais fait attention à cela dans la rue et n'avait jamais vu ça dans les Disney. Mais c'était compréhensible et tant qu'elle ne le rejetait pas le blond se sentait prompt à fournir toutes les explications dont elle avait besoin. C'était même son rôle.

" Oui c'est possible que deux hommes s'aiment comme Rachel et Stan. Simplement ils n'osent peut - être pas autant le montrer et toi tu ne l'as peut - être pas remarquée, car tu ne le savais pas. " répondit - il d'une voix douce et rassurante.

La fillette acquiesça comprenant. Son regard était dénué de rejet, mais cependant marqué d'étonnement. Elle ne savait rien de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir ce qui la déstabilisait un peu. Mais tout ceci était compréhensible. Pour être sûr qu'elle avait bien compris et la rassurer il demanda :

" Tu en penses quoi monkey, c'est une bonne idée ?"

La petite paru réfléchir. Puis elle finit par répondre:

" Je crois que s'en est une car Oncle Steve est assez fort pour te protéger et s'il est à côté de toi et qu'il t'aime, il pourra davantage veiller sur toi. "

Le plus petit sentit son cœur fondre à ces paroles. C'était certes, le raisonnement d'une enfant, elle ne lançait donc pas de débat politique, philosophique ou encore moral sur sa relation avec le brun. Mais cela lui avait permis de voir comment elle appréhendait la nouvelle et il devait l'avouer : Son enfant était un ange.

Il lâcha les mains de sa fille et écarta les bras pour l'inviter à nouveau dans un câlin, un sourire attendri sur le visage pour remercier sa fille. Celle - ci ne se fit à nouveau pas prier et leur étreinte fut affectueuse et tendre. Quand ils se séparèrent, le père de Grace dit :

" Tu es un ange mon petit chat. "

La fillette ria en s'imaginant un chat avec des ailes d'ange et monta dans la voiture en même temps que Danny.

Le capitaine de corvette su tout de suite que la petite avait compris. Tout d'abord, quand elle entra elle se précipita à sa rencontre pour le saluer ce qui était tout sauf un signe de rejet. Ensuite il aperçut Daniel, un grand sourire sur le visage, et il eut la confirmation que tout c'était bien passé. Alors que la petite se désaltérait dans la cuisine, il vint quand même aux nouvelles auprès de Danno.

" Ca s'est bien passé ? " demanda le SEAL en désignant la cuisine du menton.

" Parfait ! Elle est un peu étonné, mais elle ne le prend pas mal et je pense qu'elle apprendra avec nous. " répondit en souriant Williams.

Steven lui rendit son sourire et s'éloigna pour aller choyer la jeune fille.

Ils passèrent une soirée mémorable entre rire et malice jusqu'à que le lieutenant fasse remarquer à sa fille qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Une légère déception se vit sur son visage, comme celle d'une enfant qui doit arrêter de s'amuser, mais elle obéit sans faire d'histoire. Elle fit un gros câlin à son père et un bisou à Steve. Puis elle fila en leur souhaitant " bonne nuit. "

Quelques heures plus tard ce fut un blond plus radieux que jamais qui annonçait aussi qu'il montait dans sa chambre. C'est alors que McGarrett proposa:

" Tu veux que je dorme avec toi cette nuit, au cas où tu cauchemardes ?"

Le plus petit tressaillit et son sourire disparu. Il ne voulait pas pour deux raisons. La première étant qu'il ne souhaitait pas que le brun le revoit faible quand il émergeait de l'un de ses terribles rêves. La deuxième raison était qu'au final cette proposition revenait à dormir dans le même lit que son amour. A moins de le forcer à dormir par terre, ce qui n'était vraiment pas sympathique. D'un autre côté, même s'il trouvait ça humiliant, le capitaine de corvette l'avait déjà vu dans des situations plus honteuses que les cauchemars. Et il ne pouvait nier que la présence de son amour la nuit précédente l'avait fortement aidé à se rassurer.

Le SEAL sentit le corps du père de famille se raidir. Il savait qu'il avait peur, mais n'arrivait pas à en cerner le sujet exact. La vie du capitaine de corvette n'était pas menacé par sa proposition, donc ce n'était pas la même chose que les cauchemars. Il chercha un moment dans sa tête la raison du sentiment qu'il sentait émané et s'empressa de dire:

" Ne t'en fais pas, je ne tenterais rien, tu as ma parole. "

Danny écarta cette éventualité d'un haussement d'épaule, traitant silencieusement Steve d'imbécile de pouvoir croire qu'il craignait cela de lui. Puis presque imperceptiblement, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête pour accepter la proposition. Cela avait été tellement discret que pendant quelques minutes Steven cru qu'il avait rêvé. Mais, Danny le fixait semblant guetter une réaction à sa réponse, ce qui devait dire que ce timide " oui " avait bien dû exister.

Ils montèrent donc tous les deux et s'installèrent dans la chambre de McGarrett ravi. Il se disait que la présence de Grace et le fait que tout se soit bien passé devait être en partie facteurs de la décision du père de famille. Il devait se sentir rassuré d'être entouré de personnes qui l'aimaient et l'acceptait. Et ceci sans la moindre violence.

Daniel fut le premier à s'allonger sur le côté montrant ostensiblement son dos à la partie du lit encore vide. Le brun sourit et s'allongea à cet endroit en fixant le la colonne vertébrale de son amour. Il hésita un moment et se permit de passer un bras sur la taille de son amant, laissant errer sa main sur le bas de son ventre. Il rapprocha son corps, qu'il ne colla pas, mais qui n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de son amour. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de Williams, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu dans un premier temps. Mais bien que celui - ci gigota un peu en réponse à cette présence il ne le repoussa pas. Le bras du brun pu donc rester autour de la taille de son amour. Ce contact, qui semblait pourtant infime, éveilla le désir du capitaine de corvette qui se mordilla la lèvre pour ne pas se laisser emporter par ce début de progrès. Il ferma les yeux fortement et finit par s'endormir.

Steve du chapitre 1, dans la chambre avec son lieutenant.

C'était la première fois qu'il dormait avec le blond. Bien sûr à ce moment - là cela ne découlait pas de l'envie d'avoir un moment intime pour partager l'amour qui animait leur couple. Il avait simplement voulu aide son amant et lui avait accepté son coup de main. Mais ce tournant avait quand même permis l'établissement d'un pont entre eux. En suivant cette habitude le plus petit avait fini par se faire à sa présence auprès de lui dans le lit. Maintenant cela se faisait plus naturellement et ils arrivaient à obtenir un résultat proche de celui d'un couple normal.

McGarrett se pencha et posa un doux bisou sur le front du plus petit. Celui - ci remua un peu, mais ne se réveilla pas.

A suivre ...

Voilà ! Tu en penses quoi ?


	6. Même si je veux te complimenter

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long que les autre. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussit à exprimé correctement ce que ressentais Steven à la fin ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte et je m'en excuse.

Lili76: Oui ils vont persévérer et je l'espère et finit pas y arriver. Oui Grace n'a pas de préjugé, juste des faits qu'elle connaît alors c'est simple. Oui elles à trois pères. Je n'avais pas pensé à Stan ! C'est pas mal XDDD Voilà la suite !

Bonne lecture !

La méthode McGarrett

Chapitre 6: Même si je veux te complimenter je t'insulte, même si je veux te caresser, je te frappe.

Le week - end s'était superbement bien passé. Grace avait été joyeuse et enthousiaste et avait considérablement embellit le quotidien des deux amants. Quand elle était dans les parages, sa chaleur et l'importance d'être un bon père avait tendance à faire disparaître en extérieur les craintes de Danny. Bien sûr, elles étaient toujours présentes. Mais il essayait par tous les moyens de les dissimuler afin de rester un exemple de force dans l'esprit de son enfant.

La ramener chez sa mère le dimanche fut un déchirement pour les deux. Le matin Daniel se réveilla maussade à cette idée. Il chassa sa mauvaise humeur afin de profiter des derniers instants avec sa fille, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins un peu plus éteint que la vieille et la soirée précédente. Ils passèrent la matinée ensemble et à midi allèrent au restaurant. Puis ils aidèrent la petite à rassembler ces quelques affaires. Aider était cependant un grand mot et la majeure partie de leur boulot consista a essayé de convaincre Grace qu'il ne fallait pas être triste, comme à chaque fois et qu'elle les reverraient bientôt.

Au seuil de la porte La fillette demanda:

" Danno, est-ce que Oncle Steve va venir avec nous pour me ramener. "

Williams s'immobilisa étonné. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'habitude de reconduire sa fille seul, car il était célibataire. Il n'avait absolument pas pensé à demander à Steven si celui - ci voulait venir. McGarrett quant à lui, tellement habitué à voir le lieutenant ramené son enfant seul, quand ils n'étaient que collègues ne c'était pas non plus davantage pencher sur cette éventualité. Le blond se retourna vers le brun qui s'était aussi immobilisé derrière eux, en entendant la question de Grace. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel le capitaine de corvette répondit d'un haussement d'épaule pour montrer qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Pourtant, le raisonnement de la petite leur semblait clair et logique. Pour elle le SEAL faisait partie de la famille comme un deuxième père. Il était donc normal qu'il l'accompagne au même titre que le premier. Mais de part à sa question, elle venait une fois de plus de souligné le mal qu'ils avaient à s'habituer à leur couple et à réagir en tant que tel. Pas qu'ils ne ressentent pas de sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Mais ils n'arrivaient pas non plus à effacés ce qu'ils avaient vécus en tant que collègues avant. D'autant plus que la distance que mettait le plus petit entre eux, n'aidait pas à cette prise de conscience.

Ce fut le regard interloqué et empreint d'inquiétude de Grace qui ramena le père de famille à la réalité. Il ne lui avait toujours pas répondu et elle devait se demander si elle n'avait pas dit une bêtise. Il fixa ensuite à nouveau Steve un peu perdu et dit:

" Heu ... Je ne sais pas s'il vient avec nous. Tu veux nous accompagner ? "

Un sourire illumina le visage de Steve qui répondit enthousiaste:

" Oui pourquoi pas ! "

Il les rejoignit donc sur le pas de la porte et ils sortirent tous les trois.

Une fois la voiture garée devant la grande et insolente demeure de Rachel ils dirent au revoir à la petite. Steven la couvait littéralement du regard quand elle s'éloigna, alors que Danny avait dû mal à retenir sa tristesse, comme à chaque fois qu'il se séparait de sa précieuse enfant.

Un silence quasiment religieux s'installa entre les deux hommes. Ils fixèrent le portail se sentant un peu vide sans la présence de Grace. Puis McGarrett dit :

" Elle est vraiment très intelligente. Elle a même peut - être mieux compris que nous ... "

Il faisait référence à ce qui s'était passé au moment du départ et Daniel acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Bien sûr le brun n'était pas obligé de l'accompagner à chaque fois qu'il ramenait Grace chez sa mère. Mais le fait même que cela est été naturel aux yeux de l'enfant et pas aux leurs dénotait d'un certain décalage. L'innocence de l'enfant venait encore de frapper imposant une vérité, qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir.

Fort de ce constat, la main du brun alla vers les clés afin de redémarrer le véhicule quand une question de son compagnon l'interpella.

" Tu crois que je pourrais à nouveau aimer cette petite comme avant ?"

Le capitaine de corvette s'immobilisa et lança un regard interloqué à son ami. Voyant que celui - ci semblait dans ces pensées et ne répondait pas à sa question muette il demanda:

" De quoi tu parles, je n'ai rien vu de différents non ? Tu l'aimes toujours autant qu'avant ? "

Danno secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

" Ce n'est pas un problème d'intensité. J'aime ma fille. Toujours autant qu'avant. Rien à changer. Je pense ... juste ... Je ne peux pas l'exprimer autant qu'avant ... "

Une fois de plus il n'était pas très compréhensible. Et pourtant le SEAL vit tout de suite clairement ce qu'il voulait dire. Cette sorte de retenue qu'il semblait avoir dans l'expression de ces sentiments et qui bloquait sans cesse le brun dans la compréhension de ce qu'il pensait et ressentait.

" Je ne t'ai pas vu être méfiant avec Grace. " murmura Steven.

" Parce que c'est une enfant. Que je ne risque rien avec elle. Que c'est ma fille et que je m'efforce de lui donner tout l'amour que je peux. Mais je sens en moi ... Une différence ... J'ai peur et je n'arrive pas à montrer ce que je ressens ... Je me méfie inconsciemment t ça me fait prendre du recul par rapport à ce que je ressens pour elle. " La voix de Williams perdit de son volume au fur et à mesure et la fin de la phrase laissa place à un étrange silence. Ce fut Steve qui reprit la parole :

" Ne t'en fais pas tu as fait de ton mieux avec ta fille et je te jure que cela ne se sentait pas. "

Le lieutenant fit un signe de tête affirmatif pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Cependant, quand McGarrett retendit et alluma le moteur, il entendit son amour demandé :

" Tu crois que je pourrais encore être un bon père ? "

Le brun coupa le moteur et regarda bouche bée son amant. Celui - ci regardait droit devant lui et ses yeux pétillaient, refusant de laisser échapper ces larmes. C'est alors que le capitaine de corvette se rendit compte à quel point le blond devait douter de lui. Il avait beau ne pas en parler, il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'agissait pas comme avant et fuyait certaines marques d'affections trop poussées. Et cela devait créer en lui l'impression de ne pas être comme les autres. Et lui faire cruellement douté de ses capacités ... En tant que père, mais aussi en tant qu'amant. Il manquait de confiance en lui. Il se devait donc de le rassurer :

" Danno tu es parfait. Moi comme Grace on est très contents de t'avoir auprès de nous. Comme tu es. " murmura t- il à nouveau d'une voix douce.

Le plus petit tourna ses yeux mouillés vers lui cherchant une confirmation de ce qu'il venait de dire. Pour toute réponse le SEAL lui posa un délicat bisou sur le front. Puis il se recula et lui adressa un sourire avant de démarrer la voiture.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison quelques minutes plus tard. Le père de famille monta prendre sa douche tandis que Steve se désignait pour préparer le repas. Il monta cependant aussi dans la salle de bains pour se laver les mains. Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper et tomba nez à nez avec un Danny en tenu d'Adam prêt à entrer dans la baignoire . Ils se regardèrent un instant en chien de faïence dans les yeux. Jusqu à ce que le regard de Steve se rende compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se contenter du visage. Ses yeux descendirent donc le long du corps en face de lui, détaillant ses formes avec envies. Instinctivement il se rapprocha de Daniel. Il l'enlaça et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Danno. A sa grande surprise Williams ne le rejeta pas et répondit même à son baiser. Il entrouvrit la bouche laissant la langue de McGarrett s'infiltrer dans sa bouche et en explorer tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle avant que le brun n'attaque son cou. Un gémissement étouffé atteignit ses oreilles en réponse à ces baisers brûlants et impatients. Ses mains s'attaquèrent au torse du blond qui se laissait aller au plaisir de ce qu'il ressentait.

" Babe ... " maugréa le plus petit en fermant les yeux.

Le brun ne lui répondit pas et s'attaqua à son torse sa bouche dessinant toutes ces courbes. Un nouveau gémissement de plaisirs lui parvint aux oreilles alors qu'il mordillait puis léchait ses tétons. Le plus petit se rendit alors compte qu'il perdait tout le contrôle. Sous les mains du capitaine de corvette il était incapable de garder une once de rationalité. Et plus le désir était fort et moins il gardait les pieds sur Terre. Ce qui soudain ne lui plaisait plus tellement.

" Steve " protesta t -il doucement.

" Mmmff ? " fut la seule réponse qu'il eut.

" Arrête ... Je ne peux pas ... pas maintenant. " dit à nouveau le père de famille.

Mais le brun ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas l'entendre. Emporté par la frustration des jours qu'il avait passé auprès de Danny sans pouvoir le toucher, la langue du SEAL continua son chemin jusqu'au nombril de son ne comprenait pas pourquoi le corps de Danno semblait accueillir avec plaisirs ses caresses alors que sa bouche émettait des mots qui le contredisait. Les mains de Daniel se placèrent sur ses épaules pour le repousser, mais en anticipant ce qu'il allait faire Steve attrapa ses poignets dans les siens les plaquant sur le mur, emporté par son désir. Il voulait essayer de le convaincre qu'il pouvait le faire sans lui faire mal. Que cela pouvait -être agréable et qu'il ne regretterait pas.

A son refus d'obtempérer, Danno vit rouge. D'accord il n'était pas tendre avec ce pauvre Steven, qui n'avait quasiment jamais le droit au moindre geste ou à la moindre marque d'affection poussée. Ok, Steve le soutenait envers et contre tout, avec une patience démesurée et sans jamais se plaindre. Mais il ne pouvait se laisser faire au nom de la gratitude.

" Steven Ohé Steven ! " cria t -il plus fort en se tortillant sous l'emprise du SEAL.

McGarrett en eut une fois de plus cure et sa langue entra dans le nombril de son amour le chatouillant. Williams laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement de plaisir traître. Il se reprit et cria :

" Steven, merde, mais lâche moi !"

Il accompagna ses paroles en tentant de ramener violemment ses bras près de lui. Il ne réussit pas à se dégager de l'emprise du brun, mais son cri ainsi que le geste brusque le réveilla soudainement de son euphorie. Il s'immobilisa sa bulle de bonheur se crevant soudainement. Il venait de comprendre le sens des mots du lieutenant et leur impact sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Il n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre. Williams resterait sur ces positions. Et in ne pouvait aller plus loin sans son accord. Ce qu'il venait de faire était déjà trop. Le capitaine de corvette lâcha les bras, de son amour et se recula quelques peu. Il le fixa incrédule de ce qu'il était en train de faire au blond. Le plus petit quant à lui jeta un coup d'oeil à ses poignets les larmes aux yeux. Un silence pesant s'installa.

" Babe écoute ... Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ... je me suis laissé emporté par la joie. Je te jure que dès que je me suis rendu compte de ce que je faisais, je me suis arrêté. J'ai cru que tu allais mieux et que l'on pouvait aller plus loin ... Tu ne me dis rien, alors je me suis fié au fait que tu me laissais t'embrasser. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. " murmura le SEAL.

Le père de famille le fusilla du regard et siffla :

" Je ne veux pas de tes explications ! Du moins pas nu dans une salle de bain. Je vais prendre ma douche ! Et toi sors ! "

Steven voulu protester, mais Danny se tournait déjà vers la baignoire en l'ignorant. Coupable, Steve baissa la tête et sorti de la salle.

Steve du chapitre 1

La présence de Grace lui avait permis de se rendre compte que le lieutenant manquait cruellement de confiance en lui. Qu'il avait peur de blesser. Et pourtant Steve avait essayé de lui montrer que tout allait bien. Qu'il l'aimait. Mais il avait échoué. Mais que voulez - vous ? Il n'avait pas pu être parfait.

A suivre...


	7. Ultime tristesse

Bonjour ! Voilà la suite du chapitre ! Par contre je dois vous avertir que ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voyais au début. Je me lui laissée prendre dans leur discussion et le chapitre a pris une toute autre tournure que ce que j'avais prévu. Mais ça ne me déplaît pas, il est fort en émotion et avance bien la fic !

Lili76: Ah ça pour être laborieux ça l'est XDDD. Mais oui Danny est parfait ! ;) Huh c'est gentil de me rassurer ! Je suis contente que tu ai compris la réaction de Steve ! :) Et voici la suite ! Merci ! Bisous !

doc53: Oh tu as aimé Mes tords et mes travers ! J'en suis vraiment ravie et j'attends ta review avec impatience pour en savoir plus. ! De même que tu aimes la Méthode McGarrett. Et oui Danny lui faisait confiance et Steve la trahit. En même temps il n'est pas surhumain et ne pouvait rester sans faillie. C'est un rôle dur que le sien tout comme celui de Danny. Oui je pense que Daniel sera fragilisé, mais tu vas voir que beaucoup de choses vont se passer. Olalal merci pour ces compliments. Ravie que ça te plaise ! Merci de ta lecture.

Bonne lecture !

La méthode McGarrett.

Chapitre 7: Ultime tristesse.

Danny finit par sortir de la douche. Sa première réaction avait été de pleurer sous l'eau froide. De tout son soûl et ceux jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en ai plus la force. Il avait eu peur et mal. Mais au final il se rendait compte que l'intensité de tout ce qu'il avait vécu était décuplée. Il n'y pouvait rien et n'essayait même pas de réagir en se mesurant. Ca lui était impossible. Cependant, dans la foulée il avait blessé Steve. McGarrett était là depuis le début auprès de lui. Il l'avait supporté, consolé après ces cauchemars, l'avait rassuré dans son rôle de père, avait été patient et compréhensif. Et lui venait de l'envoyer chier odieusement pour la moindre erreur commise. Mais, il n'avait pas pu se contrôler à ce moment. Il avait voulu se protéger, s'enfuir, masquer ses larmes et il n'avait pu faire autrement que de réagir ainsi.

Daniel se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne pouvait plus se regarder en face après ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se haïssait, lui et son stupide traumatisme qui ravageaient tous sur leur chemin y compris le coeur de ce pauvre Steven.

En même temps, il savait que le brun n'était pas blanc comme neige. Sa peur avait une raison, même si elle était probablement disproportionnée. Danno aurait juste voulu être capable de plus de patience face aux erreurs du capitaine de corvette. Comme lui l'avait été.

Il resta un long moment sous la douche à réfléchir, pleurer, culpabiliser, trembler, gémir. Puis au moment ou les émotions toujours présentes, s'atténuèrent un peu pour laisser place à la fatigue il sorti. Il se sentait vide. Danno se dirigea vers la chambre et s'habilla. Une chemise bleu et un pantalon noir ferait l'affaire. Puis il s'aventura dans la maison à la recherche de McGarrett. Il fouilla d'abord les chambres , mais il ne le vit pas. Une légère inquiétude le saisit à l'idée que le capitaine de corvette ait pu partir de la maison. Mais il se ressaisit et descendit les escaliers qui l'amenèrent directement dans le salon.

Il était là. Assis sur le canapé dos à lui, l'air songeur. Quand il l'entendit, il se tourna vaguement et le fixa. Il eut un long silence durant lequel personne n'avait envie de parler et ne savait par quoi commencer. Mais il était nécessaire de le faire. Williams inspira profondément et démarra :

" Babe, je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé si durement dans la salle des bains. C'était détestable. Mais je n'ai pas pu me contrôler ... Je suis désolé. "

Il savait que ce n'était pas une raison valable et c'est pour cela qu'il s'excusait. Le contrôle permettait aux humais qui l'avaient d'être civilisés. Et lui l'avait perdu, poussé par la rage et la peur. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à tout ce qu'avait enduré le brun. Du moins pas au moment où il lui criait dessus.

Le capitaine de corvette eut un pâle sourire :

" J'ai perdu aussi le contrôle je ne t'ai pas plus respecté. Ce que j'ai fait est encore moins acceptable. Mais on peut se pardonner l'un et l'autre et on sera quitte"

Dans un premier temps le lieutenant allait protester face à la comparaison. Ce qu'il avait vécu était probablement plus dur. Puis il essaya à nouveau de se mettre à la place du SEAL recevant ses paroles et son coeur se brisa. Ce n'était pas comparable. De plus, il devait surement dire cela pour apaiser les tensions. Les mettre à égalité était une tentative d'aplanir la culpabilité pour pouvoir parler le coeur plus léger. Oui, mais cela sous - entendait que Steve allait aborder un autre sujet. Se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas répondu à McGarrett il murmura :

" Ecoute Steve. Je ne t'en parle presque jamais, mais j'imagine ce que tu vis pour rester auprès de moi. Et j'y suis sensible. Alors, consciemment je peux te dire que mon coeur te pardonne. Maintenant je ne peux jurer que je ne serais pas davantage méfiant avec toi. J'avais confiance. Et bien que tes raisons soient tout à fait compréhensible ... Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Peut - être que je risque d'être plus méfiant encore. "

" Plus méfiant encore ? " Le brun déglutit une sensation de glaçon lui passant dans le cou. Il pouvait le comprendre. Quelque chose avait dû se briser dans le coeur du blond et c'était à cause de lui. Mais il avait déjà l'impression de marcher sur des oeufs avant et cela était presque invivable. Alors que faire si la méfiance devenait encore plus présente. C'était légitime, mais comment agir dans ce climat ?

Un court silence s'installa. Le plus petit guettait la réaction de son amour qui était pensif. Depuis que le père de famille était entré dans la douche il s'était posé beaucoup de questions. Il savait que s'était sans doute aussi le cas Danny puisqu'il était resté un temps beaucoup plus long que d'habitude dans la salle de bains. Mais il se demandait s'ils en étaient arrivés aux mêmes conclusions. Il inspira à son tour profondément, se demandant comment il allait juguler la réaction de Daniel et pris la parole :

" Dis - moi Danny, tu penses qu'on peut vraiment réussir à s'en sortir tous les deux ? "

Le coeur de Danno rata un battement en espérant qu'il n'avait pas correctement compris ce que sous - entendait la phrase du SEAL. Il respira doucement en tentant de calmer l'angoisse qui commençait à s'insinuer en lui et répondit :

" Je pense que l'on est toujours plus fort à deux que seul. "

C'était ce qu'il ressentait même s'il se servait d'une phrase un peu bateau. Steven paru réfléchir et finit par dire d'une voix calme :

" C'est vrai. Mais je me demande si dans notre cas on ne se fait pas plus de mal que de bien. Toi et moi on se soutient. Je ne peux pas le nier et je ne le veux pas. Mais est -ce que c'est égalitaire au mal que l'on se fait ? "

Allons bon voilà qu'il doutait de leur relation. En même temps il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Si Danny souffrait d'un traumatisme extérieur qui agissait sur leur couple, Steve quant à lui souffrait directement de leur couple. S'il partait il mettait fin à son calvaire. Tandis que pour Danno de toutes façons cela ne changeait rien. Enfin ... Oui et non. Si Steven partait il s'ôtait la culpabilité de le faire souffrir. Mais il perdait son soutien qui était un précieux allié.

Et puis comment en vouloir à Steven de douter, alors qu'il ne lui parlait presque jamais de ses sentiments. Il intériorisait la peine, la colère et la peur du mieux qu'il pouvait. La preuve avec ce qui c'était passé dans la salle de bain. Il avait rapidement tourné la page en enfouissant tout cela dans un coin de sa tête. McGarrett devait donc se fier à ce qu'il voyait : Williams blesser par sa relation avec le brun. Mais il était à des centaines de kilomètres de la vérité. Et il devait absolument lui dire.

" Babe ... Je sais que sous bien des aspects notre couple n'en paraît pas un ... Mais je t'aime. Et il est normal de se blesser dans une relation. Ce qui est important pour moi, c'est que rien ne me fait plus de bien que de te savoir près de moi. "

Le capitaine de corvette l'écouta avec attention. Il ne dit rien, mais sembla convaincu voir peut être rassuré. Le lieutenant sourit en comprenant que le SEAL n'avait aucune intention de le quitter, mais simplement peur de le blesser comme quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Steve enfouit ses mains dans son visage et se massa les tempes avant de se redresser pour lui répondre.

Cependant, rien de ce qu'il ne dit n'arriva aux oreilles du blond. Son cerveau venait de faire un arrêt sur image et son sourire disparut brusquement. Steven le protégeait beaucoup cela était une certitude. Mais en relevant son visage de ses doigts le plus petit avait vu l'expression de McGarrett. Et il avait rarement vu la fatigue marquée à ce point ses traits. Mentalement comme physiquement l'homme semblait sur le point de craquer. C'était d'ailleurs en partie ce qui c'était passé dans la salle de bain. La première barrière, celle de la moralité c'était effondrée. Mais combien en faudrait - il encore avant que tout l'homme ne s'écroule.

" C'est à cause de moi ... " pensa le père de famille.

Ce terrible constat lui apparu comme une pierre s'écrasant dans son ventre. Bien sûr il avait toujours eu conscience que le SEAL faisait pleins d'efforts pour lui. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Mais là il venait de prendre conscience de tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui. De tout ce qu'il avait déjà sacrifié en terme de patience, de colère refoulée, de désir frustré, d'angoisse, d'incompréhension, de nuit passée à lui tenir la main plutôt qu'à dormir ...

Il était un boulet. Il n'arrivait pas à se remettre et entraînait avec lui Steve. Danny déglutit difficilement :

" Hey, Danny m'écoutes ?"

Au fur et à mesure de ces pensées il avait baissé la tête ce qui n'était pas vraiment l'attitude de quelqu'un à l'écoute. D'ailleurs il ne l'était pas et ne se souvenait pas absolument pas de ce qu'il était en train de lui dire. Il releva ses yeux sur Steven et sentit son coeur se serrer. Il ne l'avait jamais voulu. Il n'avait pas désiré lui faire du mal. Il l'aimait trop pour cela.

Sa vue se brouilla et il sentit ses larmes coulées ne pouvant les retenir une fois de plus. McGarrett qui le regardait mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis réalisant que son amour était bien en train de pleurer il se leva. Il s'approcha doucement et attira le corps de Daniel contre lui, l'enserrant de ses bras en silence. Il ne dit rien au début. Excepté lors de ses cauchemars, il n'avait jamais vu Danno pleurer comme cela : il ne retenait pas ses larmes, des sanglots de plus en plus violents secouaient ses épaules et il entendait sa respiration laborieuse.

" Babe, mais qu'est - ce qui t'arrive ? C'est ce que j'ai dit qui t'attristes à ce point ? "

Williams ne pouvait pas formuler phrases, mais il sentit sa tête aller de gauche à droite pour nier. Ses mains se cramponnèrent à son T Shirt le serrant de toutes ses forces et il finit par articuler :

" Je ... t... te... fais... du ... Mal. "

Il avait bien dû mettre une minute pour finir sa phrase. Plusieurs hoquets l' avaient coupées au milieu et il avait dû recommencer trois fois, si bien que le brun dû reconstruire la phrase dans sa tête. Quand il l'a compris il s'étonna et répondit:

" Mais non, babe, pourquoi tu penses ça, qu'est ce qui a bien pu te mettre cette idée dans la tête ? "

Sa main passa doucement dans le dos du lieutenant le caressant. Il attendit un moment afin de laisser au blond le temps de penser et articuler les mots. Cependant, il n'obtint pas la réponse auquel il s'attendait:

" Je suis désolé ... " s'étrangla à moitié le plus petit.

McGarrett refusait catégoriquement qu'il se rajoute de la culpabilité en plus pour lui. Tandis que sa première main continuait de caresser son dos, la deuxième essaya de passer sous le menton du père de famille pour relever sa tête. Celui - ci le sentit cependant et essaya de bouger la tête. Le brun se fit alors plus ferme et saisit le menton entre ses doigts relevant la tête de Danny. Etrangement il ne résista pas et se laissa faire.

Steven fut surpris en voyant le visage inondé de larmes de son amant. Ses yeux avait rougis et la crise ne semblait pas se calmer, car il pleurait avec la même intensité. Pendant un moment, il resta bouche bée cette tristesse lui semblant insurmontable, puis il se reprit et dit :

" Danny, il faut bien que tu te dises que je ne suis forcé à rien. Je reste de mon propre chef, car je t'aime et que je suis bien avec toi. C'est exactement ce que tu m'as expliqué : mon plus grand bonheur est d'être avec toi. Toi tu me l'as dit alors que je t'ai fait du mal dans la salle de bain. Alors, c'est pareil pour moi. Même si je souffre un peu, je perdrais tout si tu t'en vas. "

Le visage de Daniel se décomposa encore plus à ces paroles et les larmes redoublèrent bien qu'il fasse un signe de tête affirmatif afin de montrer qu'il avait compris et qu'il était d'accord.

Touché par toute cette peine le SEAL resserra son étreinte, attirant encore plus Danno dans ses bras, le serrant à lui en briser les os.

Steve du chapitre 1

Williams avait mis presque trente minutes à se calmer. Et encore au bout de ce temps - là la crise avait diminué en intensité, mais ne s'était pas stoppé. C'est à cela qu'il avait compris que le lieutenant avait tout simplement craqué. Certes ses larmes avaient été déclenché par sa culpabilité. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter après. Cela avait été la perche tendue à toute la pression et toute la détresse qu'il avait enfoui. Les émotions étaient ressorties de force des tiroirs où ils les avaient rangés pour les oublier.

En y réfléchissant bien, du moment où ils avaient été enfermés avec Onaka jusqu'à maintenant, il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu le lieutenant pleurer. Il s'était dit que c'était simplement par pudeur et que le blond devait évacuer ses émotions quand il était seul. Mais au vu de sa réaction il se demandait si son amour n'avait pas simplement essayé d'en garder la majeure partie séquestrée en lui.

Et toute cette discussion pour se dire que finalement ils voulaient rester ensemble. Ils avaient eu besoin de se rassurer de s'affirmer que peu importe leur souffrance le plus important pour eux était de rester ensemble. Mais cela aussi ils l'avaient enfoui trop longtemps. Quand ils avaient douté, quand ils avaient culpabilisé de faire du mal à l'autre, ils l'enfouissaient, le repoussaient et n'en parlait pas, laissant tout cela prendre des proportions énormes. Et ce jour - là le vase était malheureusement plein et n'avait pu que débordé. Toute la pression et les craintes étaient ressorties débarquant du fond de leur coeur comme des boulets de canons.

Avec du recul cela semblait simple, mais sur le moment cela avait été laborieux.

"Apparemment, les émotions, quel qu'elles soient, ne sont pas faites pour s'enfermer et s'accumuler au fond de nous. "

A suivre ...

Voilà !


	8. Un dernier chant d'amour sur

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! A la base elle devait durer plus longtemps, mais une fois de plus je me suis laissée entrainée par les évènements ce qui a donné ce résultat ! Navrée pour l'attentente !

Lili76: Mais non garde des paquets de mouchoirs ... Pour ce chapitre ! XDD Merci pour tes compliments j'espère que ce chapitre te plaîra autant. OUi je pense ausssi que ça fera du bien à Danny ! Merci de ta review ! Bisous !

doc53: Merci de ta lecture ! Oui c'est encore un peu tendu entre eux, mais vu que Danny a craquer ça devrait aller mieux ! Voici la suite !

La méthode McGarrett. 

Chapitre 8: "Un dernier chant d'amour sur cette petite planète."

Quand Danny ouvrit les yeux, il était encore fatigué. Il se sentait plus léger, mais pas forcement mieux. On dit que pleurer fais du bien. Peut - être avec le temps cette expérience l'aiderait à avancer. Pour le moment il se sentait encore ... tout engourdi. Il lui semblait voir plus clair, mais pas forcement de manière moins douloureuse. Daniel regarda autour de lui et constata que le salon était vide. Il se demandait ou était passé Steve.

Le souvenir de ses bras réconfortants et de cette étreinte le rassurant déclencha une vague de chaleur dans le coeur, lui arrachant un sourire attendri. Il avait un peu moins peur. Pour le moment. Car Steven avait réussi à imposer un contact relié à des souvenirs heureux. Enfin, pas que ces larmes soient le souvenir le plus heureux qu'il est. Mais c'était la preuve de tendresse qui avait réussit à passer sa carapace. Lui qui les refusaient toutes par peur il avait sentit grâce à elles la force de l'amour de McGarrett qui l'avait soutenu hier. Et pour la première fois depuis un moment Danno n'avait qu'une seule envie : Avoir un autre câlin pour ressentir à nouveau le bien que ça lui avait fait la veille.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était totalement guérit. D'ailleurs pour le moment seul l'idée d'une étreinte parvenait à ne pas éveiller en lui quelque chose de mauvais. Il ne souhaitait pas forcément avoir d'autres marques d'amour pure. Ce sentiment l'effrayait toujours. Mais il savait aussi que ça lui faisait du bien. Et puis malgré le dérapage du brun dans la salle de bain qui avait fait reculer sa confiance, il ne pouvait qu'admirer le courage et l'énergie que mettait en place le capitaine de corvette pour le soutenir à ses dépens. Rien à voir avec Onaka près à lui tirer une balle dans la tête pour ne pas le perdre. Le SEAL ne ferait jamais cela. Mais bon ceci Williams l'avait toujours su. Il n'ignorait pas que Steve n'était pas un psychopathe, maintenant il espérait que son inconscient si fasse aussi.

Il se leva et avança discrètement dans la maison au cas où Steven dorme à l'étage. Il monta les escaliers en silence et s'apprêta à enter dans leurs chambres. Il s'immobilisa, ses yeux fixant ce qui se passait dans la salle par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Steven pleurait. Il était assis sur le bord du lit face à lui, il ne pouvait donc pas se tromper. Ce n'était pas une grosse crise de larme comme lui hier. Elles coulaient en flot ininterrompu et silencieux. Il ne sanglotait pas et ne faisait rien pour les retenir. Le calme de ces larmes pourtant fit mal au cœur du lieutenant. Il avait l'impression qu'elles étaient l'expression d'une violente tristesse. Ce qui effraya encore plus le plus petit c'est l'expression vide de McGarrett. S'il se laissait aller si doucement c'était probablement que la rage était déjà passée. Que les larmes étaient la seule façon de faire sortir ce qu'il avait en lui. Mais si la colère, l'impuissance, le désespoir l'avait déjà habité, combien de fois avait - il déjà succombé à toutes ces émotions sans qu'il ne le voit ? Combien de fois le brun seul avait craqué pour en arriver à ne plus avoir la force de le faire ?

Le plus petit sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement lui coupant presque la respiration. Il savait que si le capitaine de corvette en était arrivé là c'était par sa faute. Il regrettait ce jour à l'hôtel où il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Il aurait dû attendre de se reconstruire. Mais même là rien ne disait que le SEAL ne s'en serait pas mêlé. Même s'ils étaient restés juste ami il l'aurait accompagné jusqu'ici. Et peut - être même s'il n'avait pas été ensemble il n'aurait pas vu ses larmes. Steve ne lui avait rien dit de sa peine. Pour ne pas l'accabler surement. Mais comment devait- il se sentir si même son homme lui cachait ses sentiments. N'avait- il pas confiance en lui ?

Décidant qu'il ne servait pas à grand chose de se culpabiliser ou se poser ces questions maintenant, le père de famille pris le parti de d'abord consoler son amour. Il ouvrit donc la porte et pénétra la chambre. Quand Steve le vit il voulut s'essuyer les larmes pour les faire disparaître, mais Danny attrapa doucement sa main dans la sienne. S'agenouillant devant lui, au pied du lit il murmura doucement :

" Babe qu'est- ce qui t'arrive ? "

Steve secoua la tête de gauche à droite dans un refus d'exprimer ce qui le rongeait.

" Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Mais pourquoi ? "

En réalité Danny avait une petite idée de ce qui poussait Steven a gardé le silence. Mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de son amour pour pouvoir le contrecarrer. McGarrett sembla hésiter et finit par répondre :

" Je ne peux pas en parler, tu vas te sentir mal. "

C'est bien ce qu'il pensait. La réponse déjà trouver dans sa tête s'imposa donc assez vite.

" Mais non babe, je suis affaibli c'est vrai, mais ne me surprotège pas. " murmura Daniel.

Le brun secoua à nouveau la tête dans un geste de négation. La réponse de Danno fut alors instinctive : Ses mains saisirent les épaules du capitaine de corvette les serrant fort et il le força à le regardé dans les yeux.

" Babe je peux t'écouter."

Sa voix était déterminée presque autant que son regard. Pendant un petit moment le SEAL fut surpris. Au cours des jours qui étaient passés, les yeux de Williams semblaient toujours un peu éteints et voilés. A l'inverse ils étaient à ce moment habité par une lueur de vie, ressemblant à ce qui s'y voyait avant. Ceci ainsi que l'étreinte plus ferme et moins fuyante du lieutenant le convint de se confier ... Mais petit à petit afin bien sûr de pouvoir guetter le moindre signe chez le blond lui indiquant que c'était trop.

" Je ... J'en peux plus. Déjà physiquement ... je suis fatigué. Mais ça encore je pourrais y résister. Je suis SEAL. Mais pour cela il me faudrait ... de la force morale ... mais ... "

Sa voix était douce, mais il s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase.

" Mais, tu n'en a plus non plus, c'est ça ? " compléta Danny.

Son amour fit oui de la tête. Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel le regard inquiet du blond se promenait sur le visage de Steve alors que celui - ci cherchait ses mots. Puis il décida de prendre le récit par le début pour ne rien oublier.

" J'ai cru que tu ne m'aimais pas. Que tu t'étais rendu compte que tes sentiments pour moi étaient faux. Après j'ai compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Que tu avais peur. Mais de quoi ? Tu ne me disais rien. J'avais peur de te briser à chaque parole, à chaque geste. J'ai cru que c'était moi qui te terrorisais. "

Le plus petit ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Steven une fois lancée avait décidé de ne plus s'arrêter. Il reprit donc un plus vivement comme si un peu de colère habitait aussi ses mots :

"Je m'en suis voulu, je ne pouvais rien faire pour t'aider. Et je ne te comprenais pas. Tu me disais oui, mais en fait c'était non. J'ai passé des heures à essayer de comprendre à y réfléchir. Je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser et l'incertitude m'empêche d'avancer."

Il s'arrêta un moment semblant essayer de contenir la peine qu'il avait et de garder tous ces moyens. Le père de famille essaya de digérer les informations qu'il entendait. Il y avait certaines choses qu'il savait. D'autres non. Dans ce cas - là il essayait de les imaginer. Et cela l'horrifiait. Tout comme lui McGarrett avait été pris dans un cercle vicieux. Cependant, le temps qui lui fallut pour tout comprendre, permit au brun de reprendre son monologue :

" Et puis tu ne voulais pas que je t'exprime mes sentiments. J'ai compris pourquoi, mais j'ai dû tout enfermer en moi. Je peux ressentir l'amour, mais je ne dois pas le faire sortir. C'est terrible de tout garder en soi, surtout ce qui est fait pour être normalement partagé. Et hier j'ai déconné. J'ai dépassé les bornes. Alors que tu allais mieux, tu me laissais faire. Je t'ai fait du mal et je m'en veut ... "

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'un coup de fouet sur Danny. Cette fois - ci il n'attendit pas de savoir si le capitaine de corvette avait fini ou non. Il se leva brusquement et déclara fortement:

" Non tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ! On en a parler toi et moi babe, c'est normal de craquer, tu étais dans une situation de tension. "

Le SEAL baissa la tête et Daniel se calma un peu. Il s'agenouilla de nouveau auprès de son homme et reprit plus doucement.

" Babe ... Ecoute, déjà il faut que tu saches que je te comprends et que tu t'en veux pour rien. Tu as été parfait. Tu me soutiens depuis le début et sans toi, je ne serais probablement plus là pour en parler. Tu as fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire. Je suis désolé de t'avoir infligé cela. Mais tu ne dois pas douter de toi. "

Steven releva la tête fixant un regard interrogateur sur Danno. Les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues, mais il semblait écouter ces dires.

" Il faut que tu saches que ... " murmura Williams.

Il s'interrompit un moment et inspira profondément. Il devait chasser ces démons pour aider Steve. Au moins faire un effort à cet instant là. Parce que s'il ne disait rien McGarrett coulerait. Et ça il ne le voulait pas. Encore moins le blesser. En même temps ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre n'était pas la chose la plus facile à dire pour le lieutenant. Sinon cela aurait été un jeu d'enfant. Il fixa ses yeux dans ceux de son vis - à vis et dit:

" Je t'aime Steve. De tout mon cœur. Et je vais essayer de te le montrer. Car c'est important pour toi. Et aussi pour moi. Je comprends que tu ai douté. Qui ne le comprendrait pas ? Mais je t'aime. Sincèrement. "

Afin d'appuyer ces paroles le blond saisit la main de son amour dans la sienne et la serra fortement. Dans un premier temps surpris par ce contact à l'initiative du plus petit, le brun apprécia de sentir la douce caresse de son pouce sur sa main. Cela l'apaisait remplissant un peu d'amour et de tendresse son cœur qui en avait manqué pendant ces derniers jours.

" Je suis désolé que tu ne me comprennes pas, reprit le père de famille. Encore aujourd'hui je suis incapable de t'expliquer à l'oral ce que je ressens. Et pour être honnête, peut- être n'en serais- je jamais capable. Mais même si je ne peux rien dire sur les sentiments qui sont au fond de moins je tâcherais d'être plus concret sur le reste et de faire des efforts. Je te le promets babe. "

Steve sourit doucement et tristement. Il avait du mal à imaginer le comportement du plus petit changer à avoir confiance en ses dires. Il était incapable de s'en dépatouiller. Mais il était vrai que maintenant il avait conscience de l'impact de ses actes sur lui. Peut - être essayerait - il de faire attention.

Devant ce silence Danny se sentit obligé de dire :

" Tes sentiments pour moi sont l'une des plus belles choses qui me soit arrivé. Je regrette que tu ai dû les museler. Si tu me pardonnes à partir de maintenant je ferais tout, pour que ce soit les plus beaux moments de ma vie."

Là c'était même mignon. Et malgré toute sa peine le brun ne pu empêcher un élan d'affection et de tendresse le prendre. Il déplia son bras dans l'intention de caresser la joue de Daniel, mais s'arrêta a mi - chemin ne voulant pas lui faire de mal. En voyant son bras suspendus en l'air Danno compris sa volonté et la raison pour laquelle il s'était stoppé. Sa main attrapa alors celle du capitaine de corvette la guidant sur les derniers mètres le séparant de sa joue et la posant délicatement. Comprenant cela comme une autorisation, le doigt du SEAL la caressa alors doucement. Williams adressa alors un sourire tendre à son amour qui lui rendit, mais un peu plus faiblement la peine étant encore présente dans son cœur. Puis le lieutenant se leva et s'assit aux côtés de son homme et ils décidèrent de reprendre calmement sans rien sa cacher, ni les larmes, ni la peur. Toute l'histoire depuis l'arrivée de Onaka dans leurs vies à maintenant. Cela leur semblait essentiel.

Steve du premier chapitre dans la chambre. 

Cette discussion avait été longue et utile. Au cours de celle - ci ils avaient pleuré, rigoler, été gênés ou encore c'étaient énervés. Mais toujours en essayant d'aller le plus loin possible dans l'explication des non - dis et de leurs erreurs.

Et puis le blond avait changé. Certainement pas du jour au lendemain. Mais maintenant avec le recul il pouvait essayer de relier ces progrès avec ce jour. Mais le plus petit avait toujours été incapable de lui expliquer pourquoi. Cela avait mis du temps, mais il se laissait de plus en plus touché et ne refusait plus ses marques d'affections bien qu'il comptait sur lui pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop démesurée. C'était un accord tacite qu'ils avaient tous les deux trouvés. Steve ne devait pas avoir peur de lui faire mal, mais devait de lui -même s'imposer des limites. Le père de famille lui s'ouvrait plus et devait absolument rester ferme pour ne pas plonger son amour dans l'indécision. Un oui était un oui. Il leur avait fallu des mois pour établir cet équilibre encore un peu tremblotant au jour d'aujourd'hui, mais qui leur permettait un quotidien plus tendre et amoureux.

Est- ce que Danny avait toujours peur ? Oui bien sûr. Et ce qui demeurait en lui ne disparaîtrais probablement jamais. Parfois il le voyait dans ces expressions bien qu'il tente de ne pas trop le faire ressentir par des gestes, mais plutôt en s'efforçant de lui en parler.

Alors si Daniel avait toujours peur qu'est- ce qui avait permis ces changements ? Beaucoup de cran de la part de Danno et le soutien de son amour. Ils lui avaient permis de ne plus se laisser dominer par la peur. Elle était présente en lui, mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour qu'elle ne soit plus la maîtresse de ses actions et paroles. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Dans un premier temps rien n'avait changé. Un premier temps assez long. Et puis Williams avait appris à se contrôler à réagir moins impulsivement à sa peur. A exprimé avec des mots et non des gestes de reculs. De son côté Steven avait dû aller plus lentement. Il n'empêchait pas ses sentiments de s'exprimer, mais devait laisser au lieutenant le temps de réfléchir à chaque fois. Cela avait ôté le côté naturel de l'amour et avait été une dure épreuve. Chaque geste était analysé. Jusqu'à ce que le blond se contrôle mieux ce qui avait permis à la spontanéité de revenir un peu dans leur couple. Et ils avaient réussis à trouver cet équilibre. Parfois le plus petit y arrivait pas, craquait criait et pleurait. Ils essayaient après d'en parler. De toute façon il n'avait pas la volonté que tout se passe parfaitement bien. C'était impossible.

Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi Daniel avait changé. Peut - être que le déclic c'était fait en lui. Peut - être aussi grâce au psychologue. Il savait que la première trace de volonté dans les yeux de Danno avait été dans la chambre quand il lui avait demandé de se confier. Et cette lueur n'était plus jamais repartie. Il avait dû se ressaisir pour lui et puiser dans sa force personnelle pour l'aider. Probablement que Williams ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Mais les larmes du brun l'avait touché et fait oublier ses soucis. Puis quand il l'avait entendu parler il s'était probablement promis de faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne plus lui faire mal. Il avait compris d'ou venait les problèmes de Steve et tentaient de les faire disparaître. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait encore aujourd'hui.

McGarrett quant à lui allait de mieux en mieux. Soutenir son homme était une dure mission. Il avait encore craqué à plusieurs reprises en se demandant quand ils verraient le bout du tunnel. Mais à chaque fois il avait pleuré dans les bras de son amour ce qui le rassurait. Seul c'était vraiment encore pire. Cependant, le brun était très attendrit par tous les efforts de son lieutenant. Et celui - ci tentait de son mieux de s'exprimer, de ne pas le plonger dans des incertitudes et de le laisser l'aimer. Et tout cela allégeait considérablement sa peine.

Maintenant ils s'aidaient à se réparer mutuellement. Tout du moins du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Rien ne serait jamais parfait. A jamais leur couple ne serait ce qu'il aurait pu être sans ces évènements. Mais ils essayaient de ne pas regretter, car cela les rongeraient. Onaka quelque part ne serait jamais oublié.

Fin.


	9. Réponses aux reviews !

Yo yo yo ! Je profite de ce petit temps libre pour répondre à vos reviews que j'ai lu avec attention !

doc53: Merci de ta review et d'avoir lu ma fic jusqu'au bout ! J'espère réellement qu'elle t'a plu ! Merci de ton soutien ! A la prochaine fic !

Aliseth ( ? ) Je me suis demandée si une nouvelle personne me suivait avant de relire la review et de comprendre ! XDD Alors oui c'est déjà la fin ! J'aurais pu continuer un moment , mais c'est venu comme ça alors j'ai écris. C'est rare que la fin vienne naturellement comme cela d'habitude j'y arrive pas. Et puis je ne voulais pas faire un " catalogue des malheurs du petit couple. " Je vous ai donné quelques pistes des problèmes qu'ils ont et rencontrer d'après moi. A chacun d'imaginer la suite de leur chemin. ( alors ne te pends pas hein ? XXDD)

Oui maintenant ils peuvent se reconstruire sur des bases plus saines.

Je te remercie toi et tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de demander une suite, sans quoi cette fic n'aurait peut - être jamais existé. Votre enthousiasme et envie m'a poussée à écrire et à faire de mon mieux. C'est normal que je la partage car cette fic est le fruit de vos encouragements ! :) Merci de tes compliments, de m'avoir lue et reviewer depuis le début ! Honnêtement ça fait plaisir et ça touche !

Je m'attelle à mes prochaines fics plus régulièrement dès que je rentre chez moi. Mais j'ai déjà quelques petites idées en tête *.* Merci encore.

Bon voilà. Ce sont mes premières fics si longues, que je termine et qui sont suivies. Je me suis beaucoup attachée à elles et votre soutien me touche encore plus ! A bientôt pour d'autres fics !

Merci pour tous !


End file.
